bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scion, The Witch, and the Rector
Synopsis Kamiyama Haruhi seems like an ordinary student of Karakura elementary, but this girl has a special secret. She has a secret identity; she's a magical girl! By calling on the powers of her golden locket, the Heart of Wind, she is transformed into a Light Warrior, and defends against all threats to the Magical Light Kingdom. This is a day in the life of Kamiyama Haruhi. Type: Character Introduction, Comedy, Drama, Light Combat Characters *Kamiyama Haruhi - main character *Aurora Vespera - side character *Michael Valoel Armstrong - side character *Light Warriors - side characters *Hiroya Ginkarei - appearance An Uneventful Morning Haruhi brings her hand to her mouth as she has a long, drawn-out yawn and leans across her desk. Although she no longer needs to sleep, she always finds Hiroya-sensei's lectures so boring. It's a few days after the explosion in the playground, and everyone else is still on edge, but Haruhi is relaxed. Her hand idly fingers the locket around her neck, and her eyes wander the room, before settling on something outside of the window. She spots a bank of thick, fluffy clouds as they slowly creep across the sky. With a mischevious grin, Haruhi clutches her locket and begins concentrating. The form of one of the clouds begins to warp and shift, and finally assumes the outline of a rabbit. Another one takes on the form of a frog. In a few minutes, a variety of animal shapes dot the sky. So focussed is Haruhi on her artwork, that she doesn't notice a piece of chalk hurtling through the air at her. "Yah! Hiroya-sensei, you meanie!", Haruhi says tearfully as she rubs her forehead. "Please pay attention in class, Haruhi - and please refrain from yawning in the future. If you're going to sleep, do it so that it doesn't interupt the other students. I may only be here temporarily, but I set some demands as to behaviour in my lessons." Hiroya walked up to the board before he turned around, a pleasant smile on his face "Well, since some of us are becoming restless, I'll let you go ten minutes earlier today." A happy cheer resounded in the classroom as Hiroya sat down behind his desk to correct the students work; but as Haruhi walked by his desk, his eyes beamed with worry, the girl had seemed so.. hollow recently, he didn't know why he felt it so, because outwardly she was in the best of shape - yes, she had even impressed the gym teacher immensly with her athletic skills; Hiroya couldn't help but wonder, when had she become so good at it? Hollow ~ Girl Haruhi doesn't stay long, and quickly makes her way out of the school... not that she has any particular place to be going to. Haruhi isn't a member of any clubs... her father couldn't afford to enroll her in them, since he lost his job. After about half an hour of walking, she finally arrives at her family's home. Well, it would be more accurate to say it used to be her family's home. When she had a family, that is. A bank had foreclosed on the property the previous month, but the eviction notice arrived much later, and so, Haruhi had continued living here. She enters the building without knocking, and shouts "I'm home!". The sound of Haruhi's shout reverberates down the bare halls and empty rooms. She isn't sure why she said that. She didn't expect to hear a reply. Haruhi had been living alone since her father was arrested, four days prior. She passes the room that used to be her own. It still contains her possessions, but that isn't why she came here. Haruhi goes to the master bedroom- the room that her parents shared, when they were together. She crawls into their bed, curls up on top of it, and thumbs open the heart-shaped golden locket she is always wearing, her dearest possession. Inside is a tiny picture of her, between the beaming faces of her parents. As she stares at the picture, she feels a strong sense of longing and a bitter sense of regret. If she was still capable of doing so, she would probably be crying. Haruhi lies there for hours, until the sky darkens, before getting up and donning an unsual, frilly costume. As she does so, she moves with enthusiasm, even excitement. When she is finished, she is filled with joy as she sees herself reflected within her mother's full length mirror. Being a magical girl, a Warrior of Light, is what she lives for now. It's all she can live for.'' Her preparations completed, she jumps out of the second story window of her empty home and into the air. Three pairs of miniature cyclones radiate from her back, propelling her rapidly through the artificially illuminated night skies above Karakura town as she starts her patrols. After several minutes of aimless flight, Haruhi spots suspicious motion far below her, in a concealed alley. Closer inspection reveals it to be what she's been searching for. A hollow... an unsually big hollow, at that. The creature resembles a gigantic reptile, or monitor lizard, with the exception of having a barbed, scorpion-like tail. Haruhi strains her mind to recall what she's supposed to say.. "Halt, evil-doer. In the name of light, justice, and the Magical Light Kingdom, I have found you guilty of... um. Evil! And being ugly! Your sentence is-" Haruhi is cut off mid sentence as a bolt of electricity fires out of the lizard-hollow's tail and directly at her. The beam punches a jagged hole clear through the girl's torso... but rather than dying, Haruhi finishes her sentence "destruction!", as she performs a powerful overhead swing at the lizard-hollow from above. A five-foot wide, pressurized slice of air decapitates the hollow and slays it instantly. "Justice is served!" The softball-sized hole in her torso doesn't bleed, and slowly begins to stitch itself back together. By the time Haruhi receives Aurora Vespera's telepathic summons, there is no trace of the injury the magical girl sufferered. As the girl leaves for her next assignment, two red orbs of light gaze at her from one of the nearby snickelways - the creature resembled a large grey hound with swollen blood-red eyes and a drooling mouth, its skin was very irregular and sported a large assortment of undesirable warts. As the girl left it moved at great speeds, masking its Spiritual Power as it pursued its possible prey. While it ran, it couldn't help but yelp for every step it took, it had been so crudely patched together that every movement sent jolts of pain trough its emaciated and twisted body; and it sought the girl out as much as for food as for the possibility of dying. Just a few more steps now, and it would be in position to ambush the lone girl, food or rest.. what would it be. An irregular clanking sound can be heard emanating from the street behind the tortured beast. As the imperfect barghest cranes its fleshy neck around to confront the noise, a metal object the size of a baseball collides with its head, stunning it. Rather than falling aside, the yoyo then levitates, and rapidly orbits the demon-dog's limbs, before drawing the nigh-invisible filament taught around them. Immobilized, the barghest is vulnerable to Kane's finisher. He dashes forth from the darkness on a pair of magnetically-propelled rollerscates, his bent and dented bat catching sparks as he drags it behind himself. With a mighty home-run swing, he collides the bat against the devil-beast's skull, crushing it like an overripe grapefruit. Haruhi hears the commotion behind her, and spots Kane as he stands over the fallen foe. His metal-threaded yoyo unwraps from the creature's body and rewinds itself. "You really are an airhead, you know that? You didn't even sense this thing, did you?" Before Haruhi can give him an excuse, he continues, "Nevermind. I don't care. Aurora's waiting for us. Follow me." He glides away, toward the meeting place designated by the witch, and a fuming Haruhi follows. To Arms! The "Light Warriors " as they have come to be known, are a group of children who have been given refuge and power by the mysterious Queen Aurora. In return for granting them each a wish, she has asked them to combat the enemies of her kingdom, the Magical Light Realm. And a wonderful kingdom it is; a mystical land filled with wonders beyond imagination, it is an everlasting paradise, where animals sentient as any human roam free from the oppression of the human world. It is a sanctuary where nature can grow uninhibited, and where those with hopes and dreams can flourish. Its pleasant fields are full of delectable fruit, its skies are as blue as the ocean itself, and clouds of all shapes and sized dance in concert. The air so crisp and clean one feels instantly rejuvenated with a single breath. Yes, ''this is the Magical Light Kingdom they have all sworn to protect! It is more than just their paradise, it is their home. And once again, they are being called upon to defend it. Aurora has been very urgent at this time, calling upon all five of them at the same time. As they cross over the crest of a hill they can see the Crystal Tower distantly, in all of its brillance. A beautifully constructed saphire spire rises from its center and there, the queen awaits their arrival. It's just like a dream come true... or a story, Haruhi thinks to herself as she stares across the expanse. --- Queen Aurora sits in the main hall on her throne as her warriors stand before her. "My Light Warriors, I have called upon you today to inform of you that a great evil is plagueing these lands." With a gesture of her hand, a translucent holographic screen appears before her. It shows various clouded images, but the most distinct of them depicts a large, overly muscular man in a trench coat. As they watch, he whips out guns and begins firing randomly on police officers, traffic and and the like. She shows them the news of this man, painted as a terrorist, and his criminal activities. "This man is a harbringer of the evil that is to come. Our kingdom is threatened and this man must be punished! He is a vile creature who has spread destruction and misery wherever he has gone." This time she shows what was left of his chase. Public property has been heavily damaged, women and children crying as their homes and livelyhood lie in ruins. "You must do everything in your power to ensure that he does not succeed in his plans." the queen says. After she finishes explaining their objectives, Kane interjects with some questions of his own. "Wait, you want us to defend some trucks? Why are these so important? It's just some pills." Aurora smiles, and Kane bites his tongue. He always feels like such a fool for making outbursts like this, but Aurora indulges his question with an answer of her own. "A great plague is coming, and the city will need these trucks and medicines to cure and treat the disease. Each of you is being assigned to guard over a single one of these delivery trucks, and to ensure that their cargos are safely transported. No doubt you will face opposition, as this dark man and his allies seek to interfere. The safety of Karakura town, nay, this kingdom itself, rests on your shoulders. Are you up to the task, my defenders?" The five children nod their heads in agreement. As they stand together, united against this new threat, they feel a sense of familiarity, even kinship, with eachother and their cause. Back to Reality Meanwhile... Michael slips on a pair of ammo belts across his chest, and organizes his equipment for ease of access. His injuries aren't fully healed, ''but if i can walk, I can fight, i''s his motto as he prepairs for the coming conflict. "Ryuichi-san, awe you suwa the infowmation is corwect?" "The data checks out. Father was right to have me check into them though. For all of their power they're lousy at covering their tracks. It was easy to run a trace to the suppliers, specifically one that didnt exist until a few days ago. Even in situations like this, one doesnt consider supernatural forces; drug lords, crime syndicates, and the occasional corrupt clerk are more likely than any demon. But something didnt add up. So I checked the medication itself, did some cross-referencing and found some....interesting information." Ryuichi said in German. He continued browsing through his data to show the giant what he'd found before continuing with his explanation. "Roughly a week ago, there was a case study done for a new medication. Thats right. The same medication that was flagged in our databases. It had some interesting results. Dangerous ones. It was supposed to help with psychosis and other mental illnesses. Instead it caused the people to become even crazier than before. All of them ended up dead in less than a few days. The symptoms? Same as what you described when you told me about those Imps. It was supposed to have been shut down, but for whatever reason the company sponsoring them endorsed it, and tried, key word is "tried" to falsify the reports. I don't know how, but they've managed to get those things into pill form and plan to distribute them throughout the city. Its a pretty ingenious plan actually. But, we don't have much time, only a few hours before they ship out and even less to stop all twenty-five trucks and find the five with the actual supplies." He finished with sigh. "Its not looking good."